


Not What You Think

by LadySilver



Category: My Secret Identity
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, fan_flashworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/pseuds/LadySilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew and Kirk need to pick up something from Dr. J's lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashworks prompt: _unidentified object_.

“Did he say where he left it?”

“He said it was on his workbench. His...workbench that has about a hundred different projects on it and chemicals and electronics that...don't look very safe. Um, don't touch anything. Kirk!”

“What?!”

“You're breathing all over the glass. If your mouth was any closer to that...whatever it is...you'd be eating it.”

“What do you think it does? This doesn't look very science-y. Are you sure Doc hasn't switched to modern art?"

"Positive." 

"Dude, this is wild. It looks like something I made in Kindergarten. It even has crayons and macar—Ow! What did you do that for?”

“I said not to touch anything. Dr. J's inventions can get...a little weird. Trust me.”

"What do you mean by 'weird'?"

"They don't always work the way they're supposed to."

"That sounds like a story."

"You have no idea."

“If it's so dangerous, why is he OK with us poking around in his lab while he's gone?”

“We are _not_ poking around his lab. We're here to pick up the one thing he forgot and then we're leaving, and everything else had better be exactly the way he left it.”

“Andrew, Andrew, do you really think I'd just take one of his inventions? Moi?”

“....”

“Fine. I'll behave.”

“The day you figure out how to do that—Ah, found it! No wonder Dr. J forgot it; it's so small. I'll just run this over to the hotel...”

“You're going to run a hundred miles? There something you want to tell me, bud?”

“It's...just a saying. Look, I'll catch up with you later, OK? Dr. J said he needed this right away. And, Kirk?”

“What?”

“Put it back.”


End file.
